The Center grant provides resources to support six program areas: 1) Human Exposure and Health Effects; 2) Epidemiology; 3) Environmental and Occupational Medicine; 4) Systemic Toxicology; 5) Environmental Carcinogenesis; and 6) Molecular and Genetic Toxicology. A major emphasis of the Center continues to be the study of environmental factors that affect human disease and disease exacerbations, as well as the development of methods for detection, prevention and control of environmentally related diseases. To tackle this vast array of problems, the Center has brought together and integrated the efforts of a multidisciplinary group of established scientists who are building on the resources of New York University Medical Center and the University community at large. In particular, research strengths at the institute include: l) DNA adducts, chemistry, mutagenesis; 2) metal toxicology and carcinogenesis; 3) oncogenes and tumor suppressor genes; 4) oxidative damage and chemoprevention; 5) radiation bioeffects; 6) biomarkers of exposure, response and susceptibility; 7) effects of ambient air pollutant exposures on lung structure function and disease progression; and 8) particle deposition and clearance from the lungs.